Ikuto's Eventful Days
by xX-NekoYukai-Xx
Summary: What is it like in the day of Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Many people would believe he would stay at home and be depressed... But after a while things start to happen and relationships blossom in different directions! Slight Amuto for comming Chapters, R&R! COMPLETE
1. The Beginning of the End

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! Even if i wanted to it's not going to happen...

This is my first fanfic so please some creative and constructive critisism will be appreciated!~ Rated K+ for future Amuto development \\ Please R&R // = Not much with the Amuto intimacy but still adorably cute =P

Thankyou for reading!~ *bows* =3

* * *

"Hmm… Maybe my hair is getting a bit too long… Should I go for a haircut tomorrow afternoon?" Ikuto asked as he preened himself in the mirror.

"Hehe… I would love to see you try and sit there while strangers are trimming near your face!" Yoru snapped presenting himself proudly as he always does.

"Shut up Yoru… I bet you I could sit there and not even flinch or try to swipe the scissors while they cut my fringe. Just watch me!"

"Fine! I will bet you 500 yen that you can't." Yoru stated as he floated higher into the air, unaware that his pride had taken over his sense of control. As Yoru continued in his upward direction out of nowhere the door slammed wide open. A blonde haired woman jumps through the now opened doorway towards Ikuto's dresser in an attempt to attack her beloved to the floor. Yoru smashed his head into the ceiling from his continuing upward flotation and was almost scared half to death.

'_Oh god here we go again_'

Ikuto's cat-like reflexes quickly dodged the unwanted fangirl attack as he turned around and stared blatantly at his assassin. It was none other than the tall, smart and stunningly beautiful Utau Hoshina, Also known as Ikuto's blood related younger sister.

"What the hell do you want Utau." Ikuto coldly murmured as he looked towards the opposite direction. Unaware that Yoru plummeted to the floor after sustaining a concussion from his dramatic contact between his head and the ceiling.

"I wanted to see you I-ku-to!~ you never talk to me anymore, its saddening." Utau cried while her eyes became swolen from her tears.

'_I wonder why…_'

"Listen… I am going out tomorrow afternoon, so don't bother trying to find me. If you do end up finding me, I will just offload you back to the concert hall. And why are you still awake let alone over here when you have a concert to perform tomorrow?" Ikuto calmly said giving the blonde vocalist the cold shoulder.

"Aww! Ikuto! You care about me! I always knew you did~" Utau childishly mumbled as she looked at Ikuto's eyes.

"Your such a caring brother aren't you~"

As the room went silent Yoru started to wake up from his deep involuntary slumber and decided to go for a small outing to the alleyway just down the side of Ikuto's house. He didn't want to be stuck in the room while those two were together, he didn't think anyone would since all they do is fight and carry on. After a relatively long flight and unfortunately for him, realizing that there were no cats in the alley to play or muck around with, Yoru decided to turn his journey around and head back home.

Utau by this time was really annoyed with Ikuto and decided to get back into her chauffeur driven limo and miserably go home. Much to her displeasure she had a concert to perform the next day and now because of Ikuto's stubbornness, she will not be well rested. Ikuto sat back down at his dresser and started to trim his nails and finish his grooming that Utau rudely interrupted.

"Oi Yoru… What barber should I go to tomorrow?" Ikuto questioned as he turned around and found that there was no one in the room but himself.

"Oi Yoru!" Ikuto called again as the silence brushed across the room greeting his call. Ikuto continued to call for his Chara and got a little suspicious since Utau stormed out of his house in a sulky mood. As there was still no answer from his little cat he decided to search the room and try and find him or remnants of him that may lead to his whereabouts.

'_Where could that stupid cat be_' He thought to himself as he searched his entire house and found nothing but his cat-nip and mousey toys that he loved so much. As Ikuto wandered outside he heard a small and familiar voice coming from the fence that bordered his house.

"I-Ikuto!! Help me!!" Yoru yelled as he spotted Ikuto coming out the back door.

Ikuto recognized this small yet clear voice as his Guardian Chara's and started to try and follow where his voice was coming from. Yoru kept yelling until Ikuto finally found where the little cat was 'hiding'.

"What the hell are you doing in there!?" Ikuto asked while half amazed at Yoru's current position.

"Will you just hurry up and get me out of here Ikuto!!" Yoru screamed as his discomfort kept rising every second.

Ikuto gave a small chuckle as he pulled his Chara safe from the small hole in a wooden fence that divided his house from the next.

"How the heck did you manage to squeeze that big, fat head of yours into that tiny little gap Yoru? I can't wait to hear this explanation." Ikuto teased as Yoru was rubbing his forehead in pain.

"It was your stupid sister… She spotted me and in a fit of anger and jealousy slammed my face into the fence, which conveniently was a spot with a hole slightly big enough to fit my head through…" Yoru explained as his face blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Haha!! I always knew she had an uncontrollably bad temper!" Ikuto laughed as he slowly walked his friend back inside to give him some ice.

"Bad temper… More like an uncontrollably malicious temper…" Yoru whispered to himself as his face was cooled by the icepack Ikuto had prepared.

As the night went on, Yoru climbed into his egg while Ikuto crawled into bed.

"Night Ikuto…" Yoru whispered as he closed his egg and nodded off too sleep.

"Goodnight Yoru, sleep well…" Ikuto said as he turned off the light and got himself comfortable.

Ikuto just laid there staring at the ceiling and noticed a dark mark from where Yoru slammed his head…

"Hmph… Stupid cat" He whispered to himself as he nodded off to sleep.

'_Maybe I should go to her concert tomorrow_'.

* * *

-------- END CHAPTER 1 -------


	2. Ikuto's Musical Meeting

Second Chapter of Ikuto's Eventful Day's

Please R&R ^w^;;

* * *

The morning light broke through the gap in Ikuto's curtains and gently woke up him and his Chara from their peaceful slumber. Ikuto got out of bed first as Yoru was definitely not a morning person. He did his usual morning things like having breakfast, brushing his teeth and taking a shower. While he was sitting down in the lounge room Yoru slowly floated over still tired with a massive bruise on his head…

"Wow… You really did bump your head pretty hard… or was that from my sister?" Ikuto calmly said as he noticed Yoru trying hard to contain himself.

"Shut up Ikuto… Because of your stupid sister and the ceiling, I will have a huge bruise on my head for another 2 weeks!!" Yoru shouted as he flew towards the front door.

"Come on Ikuto, Didn't you want to go out today?" He said calmly when he found that shouting made his headache even worse.

"Yeah… Let's go" Ikuto murmured as he hauled himself off the couch and walked towards the front door.

As the midday sun was beating down on their faces, Ikuto and Yoru walked towards the train station and quickly hid as Ikuto spotted his pink haired nemesis, Amu Hinamori. She was mucking around with a blonde male who was around the same age as her.

'_Is that… Tadase Hitori?_' Ikuto thought as he tried to get a closer look at the boy.

Amu seemed to be having a wonderful time as she got on the train with her friend and headed towards the opposite direction of Tokyo, which was convenient for Ikuto who didn't want to be around her for a 20 minute train ride. Ikuto noticed something shiny on the platform where Amu and Tadase were playing that caught his eye.

"Yoru, do you see that shiny thing on the floor… could you go pick it up for me?" Ikuto asked as his eyes were still fixated on the object.

"Yeah sure but what do you want it for?" Yoru questioned as he flew over and picked up the object.

The shiny object that caught Ikuto's eye was a charm from Amu's tartan bracelet that Kairi bought her. It seemed to be the Clover pendant which he thought that Amu would miss since its the symbol of one of her Guardian Chara's. At that thought he put it in his pocket and just as he did, the train rolled up to the platform that was heading towards Tokyo Station.

The train ride seemed longer than 20 minutes as they slowly moved towards their destination. They got off and started to walk towards the station exit and turn down the quiet street that the hairdresser was located. Of course Ikuto was feeling uneasy about getting his hair cut because of the bet they had made the previous night. But even though that bet was made he sat down and resisted to play with the scissors while the barber was cutting his fringe. Unfortunately his instincts cut in at the worst times and he started to play with, not the scissors, but a piece of string that was tied around the barbers arm.

'_Dammit… Yoru is not going to let me forget this… But it's so fun!_'

Fortunately, Yoru didn't notice that Ikuto's attention had been turned to the invading piece of string attached to the man's arm. Yoru's attention was fixated on some fish sticks on display in a food stall across the road.

Ikuto's hair cut was completed and Yoru kept pestering Ikuto to get some of the fish sticks while Ikuto was paying the man for his trim. Ikuto gave in and headed over, not because of Yoru's nagging but because he was hungry too.

It was mid afternoon by the time Ikuto had his hair cut and done everything he usually does on a Saturday outing into town. As Yoru was getting some painkillers from the local drug store Ikuto had actually decided to go to his sister's concert.

"Hold on Yoru, we will go home first, I need to pick something up." Ikuto said as he turned towards the direction of his house.

They rode the train again and walked back home. They were standing outside the front door when Ikuto crawled in the window and grabbed his violin from the ledge.

"I'm surprised no one has stolen it yet…" Yoru stated as he turned towards the concert hall. Luckily their house was just down the road from the park and the concert hall where Utau was playing. They took their walk slowly and comfortably when they herd the opening of 'Black Diamond' start playing.

Ikuto sat down on a rock in the park that was close to a waterfall. Ikuto enjoyed his sisters singing and he closed his eyes to be moved by the music. He pulled out his violin and stood up. As he set himself up he could hear the parts in the music where his violin would be playing, He slowly and accurately matched up his playing with the song and eventually got lost in the music.

He enjoyed playing his violin, no matter where he was or what he was playing it always made him feel like himself. The song came to a finish and so did his violin, he opened his eyes to see Yoru asleep in his violin case and a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him with a look of amazement.

"Wow! You are a brilliant violinist Ikuto!" The young girl said as she stood up and greeted Ikuto with a handshake.

"Amu!? What are you doing out at this time? Shouldn't you be in bed… reading comics or dealing with Guardian stuff?" Ikuto stated as he turned his face towards the sky.

"Erm… Ikuto? We are now on school holidays…"

"Oh… Well that explains why you are out... But why are you here?"

"I was dropping some stuff off at Tadase's house when I herd that violin of yours being played… It was so beautiful that I had to check it out. Believe me I was surprised when it was you."

'Thank you… But before I forget I think you may have dropped this at the train station. Is it yours?" Ikuto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small silver trinket.

"Oh!~ Thank you! I thought I had lo…"

"Ikuto!! What are you doing here!! I knew you couldn't resist coming to my concert!!"

'_Oh here we go again_'

"Utau what now… aren't you performing at the moment. Shouldn't you be singing and dancing and entertaining your fans?" Ikuto said as Utau again tried to attack him to the floor.

"I could hear your violin in the concert hall and I had to investigate and see if it was you! And it was!!"

"Great… Not only do you physically stalk me… You mentally stalk me too." Ikuto coldly stated as he turned and walked back to his house with the violin in his hand.

'_Why can't she leave me alone… I am NOT her boyfriend_'

Ikuto was at his front door when he heard a voice calling his name…

"Ikuto!! Ikuto wait!!"

"Oh… Hi Amu what is it?' Ikuto turned around and noticed that Amu was holding his violin case with Yoru inside of it.

"You can't leave him behind!" Amu said trying to catch her breath

"Thanks…"

Ikuto offered Amu a drink after her long dash from the park to his house but she politely declined and started to walk off home. Ikuto stared at her walking off and lightly smiled. He picked up his violin case and walked the sleeping Yoru upstairs and placed him in his egg. Ikuto went back downstairs for a bit and watched TV.

As it was coming close to midnight Ikuto decided to head up into bed. He walked up the stairs and put on his pajamas, about a few minutes later he was in bed staring at the ceiling again.

'_I wonder if Amu got home safely…_'

* * *

-------- END CHAPTER 2 --------


	3. The Gift

Third Chapter of Ikuto's Eventful Day's

R&R If you likey!~ ^w^;;

* * *

Ikuto's day started off as usual, get up, have breakfast, take a shower and watch Yoru stumble out of bed, but for some reason today's regular morning activities seemed odd. Ikuto was in a cheerful mood, he rarely gets complimented on his violin playing let alone from a girl he has had is eye on for a while. On this insignificant thought, Ikuto decided to do his usual tradition when Amu does something nice to him and buy her a bag full of random things she might like.

"Oi, Yoru… We are going to the jewelry store just down the road okay." Ikuto said as he jumped off the couch and grabbed his wallet.

"What for Ikuto… You don't wear jewelry." Yoru mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I am going to buy Amu some things as a thank you present for bringing my violin case with you asleep in it. If it wasn't for her you would still be in the park…" Ikuto explained as he started to guide Yoru to the front door.

"Fine… But I am not paying for ANYTHING! You hear me Ikuto!" Yoru shouted as he hid his purse shaped like a mouse behind his back.

They both walked out the door and had a comfortable stroll to the end of the street where the corner shops were just across from the park. Ikuto and Yoru both had open eyes of amazement as they walked inside and saw the shiny jewelry that was fairly cheap, which was good in Ikuto's case since he had hardly any money.

"Hey Ikuto!~ Amu would like this for sure!" Yoru yelled as he pointed down at a charm bracelet. It was a silver simple chain bracelet with lots of little charms on it that represented good luck. It was small and light, something that would fit nicely on a girl's arm the sie of hers. Ikuto stared at the bracelet for about 10 minutes before Yoru had found another object that attracted his attention.

"Ikuto! I found another one Amu might like!" Ikuto momentarily stopped looking at the pretty charm bracelet and had moved towards other fancy object that Yoru seemed to like.

"Wow! Yoru you are right! It's perfect!" Ikuto said with absolute pleasure as the item in front of him glistened with the sunlight and had Amu's name written all over it. Not literally of course.

Ikuto approached the shop owner and pointed at the item on display in the far corner of the store.

"Very nice choice sir!~ would you like to gift wrap it?" The owner said while taking the item out of the display case and placing it on the purchase desk.

"No thank you… it will be fine in a bag~." Ikuto replied while taking the money needed to pay for it out of his wallet.

Ikuto grabbed the bag that the owner put it in and started to walk towards the local fish and chip shop two blocks down from the jewelers. Yoru immediately noticed what Ikuto was doing because he had that look on his face. The 'what will I have for lunch' look which Yoru always seems to catch. They walked into the store and Ikuto's face immediately went flushed and a huge smile emerged onto his face. He ran directly up to the shop owner like a little kid in a sweet shop.

"I'll have 6 serves of every fish you sell!! Including 7 Fish Sticks!!" Ikuto exclaimed as his eyes darted across the menu boards to see all the delights he was getting. Yoru cheered him on as he knew that 3 of each would be his.

Ikuto paid the man behind the counter and sat down with his huge smile still plastered on his face. Yoru's eyes turned to hearts when the smell of deep fried battered fish filled the small shop to every inch. They were in pure bliss when the keeper butted in and asked them the simple question everyone gets when they go to a fish and chip shop.

"Did you want chicken salt?"

Ikuto quietly said yes as the fish was dusted with the chosen salt and wrapped up in a large piece of paper and given to the excited pair.

"Come again soon!" The shopkeeper yelled as Ikuto and Yoru skipped out the door.

Ikuto decided to walk to the park with their rather huge pile of wrapped up fish items and eat. Ikuto loved the park, it was such a relaxing place to be. Yoru quickly pointed out the rocks with the large waterfall behind them and they both decided to eat there.

About half an hour later the fish was gone and there sat a very full and happy Yoru and Ikuto. While Ikuto was eating though he could only think of what Amu's reaction to the present would be. Ikuto quickly jumped off the rock he was using as his seat and pointed dramatically at the direction of Amu's house.

"C'mon Yoru! Let's GO!!" Ikuto shouted as he began to march off in the direction he suggested.

"Erm… Ikuto? Amu's house is that way…" Yoru mumbled as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"I knew that… I was just testing your skills." Ikuto stated as he tried to cover up a very stupid mistake.

They walked around blocks and past houses for about half an hour before they stopped dead in front of Amu's house. Ikuto wanted to surprise her so he jumped up onto her balcony and tapped on the glass door.

"WAAAAAH!! I-Ikuto!! What are you doing here!!" Amu screamed as she came over to unlock her door.

"I came to give you something' Ikuto murmured as he looked the opposite way.

"Go stand in front of the mirror…"

Amu did as he said and placed herself dead center in front of the mirror. Ikuto picked up the small bag he was carrying and walked over towards her.

"Close your eyes"

Again Amu followed his orders as he pulled out the item from the small bag. He stood in front of her so he was blocking her stationary reflection in the mirror. Gently he wrapped his arms around the girl's neck and clipped the item into position making sure not to get her hair caught.

"There…" he said stepping out of the way of the mirror…

"Take a look"

A long pause covered the room as Amu slowly opened her eyes to reveal the stunning object that was now dressing her neck.

"Oh wow!! It's so pretty!!!"

* * *

-------- END CHAPTER 3 --------

Thankyou for reading so far!! If you like it please comment~ In the next chapter there is going to be quite a bit of Amuto fluff so i just put this here to warn people~


	4. A Night to Remember

Fourth and Final Chapter of Ikuto's Eventful Day's

Thank you so much all that have read this full story ^w^;; I'm really grateful to you all~ If any of you have any one shot requests for a story you would like to see up here please don't be afraid to send me a PM, all of your comments and reviews are wonderful and please R&R this chapter too!~ A sequel to this will be made if people suggest it enough!

* * *

As Ikuto stepped out of the way between Amu and the mirror, her words of joy and excitement bring music to his ears. He was so glad she enjoyed the gift, but obviously didn't show it. There, standing in the mirror was a flushed Amu spinning around and posing, like any girl would, and seeing how the necklace looked on her.

It was a white gold chain necklace, with three small yet perfectly crafted jeweled shapes hanging by a small thread. They were all so beautiful with a Heart made from a Ruby in the centre, a Sapphire shaped like a spade on the left and a cute little Clover made from an Emerald on the right.

Ikuto knew it would look stunning on her and his theory proved right when she looked at him and smiled. As she stood there wanting to say the simple thank you, Ikuto giggled slightly and rewarded her happy silence with a small sign of appreciation.

"Ikuto… You didn't have to buy this for me… I mean it's beautiful but it would have been expensive, and I don't want to cau…."

Amu's ranting was put to rest when Ikuto's hand cupped her small face with a gentle caress. Again the silence greeted the air and Amu's face turned a really cute shade of pink, the colour Ikuto liked on Amu in any expression.

"Amu... It was no trouble, and it's a small thank you present for bringing back my violin case and Yoru. If you hadn't had done that Yoru would probably still be snoring away. "

Ikuto shyly looked away from Amu since he didn't like showing his true character much and headed for the glass door that served as his entry. He got a grand 2 steps away from the little girl when a hand grabbed his shirt from behind. Amu looked up at him with a small smile on her face, her other hand gripping the necklace that lay graciously around her neck.

Ikuto turned around and glanced at the short figure in front of him.

'_God she is adorable'_He released her hand from his shirt and took it within his own, shortly after he tugged the girl enough to make her fall off balance and caught her in a sweet and mindful hug. His loose hand was professionally placed onto the side of her head pulling her closer towards him in a defensive manner while Amu's hand that was tightly grasped by Ikuto's moved slowly in between their bodies close to his beating heart. In a slight act of love she removed the hand holding her necklace and placed it around his waist gripping the shirt tightly. Ikuto looked down at the small thing within his arms and smiled while Amu closed her eyes and was taken away by the sound of his heartbeat.

To the just recently dubbed 'couple' it seemed like they were embracing one another for a very long time when to a normal person wishing that they were either Amu or Ikuto it lasted not only two minutes. Ikuto gently released his love from the hug and looked down at her. Amu realized that the hug was over and gently tilted her head up towards Ikuto to meet his eyes. As soon as contact was initiated her face flushed once again and Ikuto giggled at the sight,

"J-just what are you laughing at…? Stupid cat-guy…" Amu said in retaliation to his gesture of amusement.

"I don't see how you can patronize me when you Character Transform and yell at the top of your lungs 'NEGATIVE HEART!!... LOCK ON!" Ikuto cracked up laughing at the thought and was almost slapped by Amu when he grabbed her hand and brought her face closer to his.

Amu looked up at Ikuto with his playful gaze probing her bright red face. The only way she could escape this forceful meeting was to close her eyes but she just couldn't do it. A small smile erupted on the man's face and lent in closer towards his catch almost kissing distance.

Ikuto had full control over her face, not that he was complaining, and gently moved her over so his lips were gently grazing her ear he was thinking of things to whisper into it to drive her insane, the angry insane not the pleasurable insane. He lent in closer, his breath was tickling her ear when a small word escaped his lips.

"Meow…" Ikuto whispered in a low, husky voice as he moved up and nipped the top of her ear. As Amu went to grab her now red ear from the involuntary bite Ikuto pulled her in closer and caught her lips in a simple yet fiery kiss. Amu's eyes shot open and her body froze in its place leaving Ikuto with sly eyes gazing upon his beloved. He broke the kiss gently and Amu seemed to stay put, not moving from the shock of her first kiss. Ikuto parted from her face becoming more distant to look over this frozen beauty.

"Hmph… Cute…" Ikuto murmured as Amu's facial temperature continued to rise.

"Well Amu, sorry to be a party pooper but I best be off, its getting late and a little school girl needs her rest."

He was surprised when Amu wouldn't let go of his shirt.

'_That kiss I planted her must have been better than I expected_' Ikuto smiled at his thought and picked her up and cradled her to her bed. Her eyes started to close, for some unknown reason and Ikuto laid her down and covered her with the sheets. He gently pressed his lips against hers and headed to the glass door when Amu whispered something that caught his attention.

"Ikuto, I love you."

Ikuto turned around in amazement as those words escaped her lips while she dozed off to sleep. All he could do was smile and walk out the door.

It was a peaceful walk home, everyone was asleep and no birds were out. Perfectly silent, the way he liked it.

He was almost about to walk in the front door of his house before Utau ran up and jumped on him from behind.

"I~ku~to!~" Utau screamed as her weight caused Ikuto's face to slam into the wooden door.

"Ikuto I've missed you!~ Wait a second… You smell like that Amu girl. What have you been up to mister?" Utau said as she pouted and was hoping for a simple response.

"Well I would be surprised if I didn't after all the time I had spent with her tonight" Ikuto playfully said to give Utau the wrong idea.

"Wait… WHAT!? What did you do? Why did you? Tell me, tell me, tell ME!!" Utau screamed as Yoru came to the door wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Sorry Utau… I may tell you another time about what I got up to with my Girlfriend, but for now I'm gonna leave you hangin'…" Ikuto smirked as the entire rosy colour washed from Utau's face.

"Buh Bye"

Ikuto slammed the door and left his sister outside as Yoru came up and actually sanely asked him what he did with her. He explained 'truthfully' everything that happened and how he made Amu his girlfriend. Ikuto and Yoru stayed up all night just talking about random tings when Yoru said something out of the ordinary.

"Hey Ikuto… Could you help me get a girlfriend?" Yoru asked as his paws covered his face.

"Sure do you have a special girl in mind?"

"Well, her name is…"

* * *

-------- END --------

As that moment passed through time, the author of this piece of work will get you guys to use your imagination and keep you wondering who Yoru will go out with. And there are a lot of girl Chara's in this series to choose from XD

Again if you want to see a sequel to this i will only write if it will be read ^w^;;. As for this story…, It is officially done ^w^ Please R&R and if this was a movie or something, I would have the camera pan into the sunset right about… NOW! XDD


End file.
